


Rigged

by NicNack4U



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angsty Danny Fenton, Blanket Permission, Blood and Violence, Comforting Vlad Masters, Complete, Crime Fighting, Ficlet, Heroes & Heroines, M/M, Maddie the Cat (Danny Phantom) - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nice Vlad Masters, One Shot, Sad Danny Fenton, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Set in Season 1 or Season 2 idk, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Earlier that day, Danny had been fighting Skulker.





	Rigged

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Danny Phantom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

           **Rigged**

 

* * *

     

 

 

     Earlier that day, Danny had been fighting Skulker. It was in the middle of the street and the fight had turned ugly.

 

People gathered around to watch, not knowing the very real danger they just put themselves in.

 

Most of them got hurt when one of Skulker's blasts missed Danny and bounced around, hitting the people. 

 

A few had died. The news crew quickly picked up on the incident and reported the action right then and there.

 

The people of Amity Park glared at Phantom and Skulker. Skulker tried to save his own skin by pointing his fingers at Danny. 

 

It worked. By nightfall, Danny Phantom was hated by everyone in town again. Save for Sam, Tucker and Jazz, of course. 

 

Upset and not knowing what else to do or who to turn to, Danny slipped out of his bed and went ghost. He flew through the window and headed towards Wisconsin.

 

When he got there and knocked on Vlad's front doors, the older halfa let Danny into his home with a sympathetic glance. 

 

They both sat in silence in the sitting room. Thankfully, the TV was turned off. 

 

Maddie, the cat, sat in Vlad's lap, purring as the man pet her. Danny watched them in wonder and disbelief.

 

Before either half-ghost knew it, Danny was crying.

 

"Poor thing," Vlad murmured, setting Maddie down gently on the floor. He scooted closer to Danny and wrapped his arms around the younger one in an awkwardly angled half-hug. "The whole game is rigged against you. They ask you to fight for them and then condemn you as a monster for having blood on your hands. Hush, now. It's alright. You're safe here."

 

He wiped the tears away from the teen hero's face, and cupped his face. "You can never be more of a monster than me."

 

That should not have been as reassuring as it was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
